The Jeff Jones Show (1984 TV series)/Credits
Season 1-3 Credits Executive Producers: Gilmar Sanford Samuel Venkman Mieczysław Młynarczyk James Steven Executive Producers for CBC/Radio-Canada: Jarry Léonce Le Borgne Leo Baxendale Directed By: Samuel Venkman Story By: Tim Arnolds Written By: Jake Sanford Valerie Dalglish Steve MacLeod Mick Owen Bolat Bulat Amy Tan Corbin Moss Doug Stone Creative Consultants: Devan Clyde Abraham Fraser Gilmar Sanford Story Consultant: Makhmud Nurzhan Script Coordinator: Ethelinda Melba Cast: Jake Sanford as Jeff Jones Jensen McHardy (1984-1985), Mina van den Goorbergh (1985-1986), Emily Lewinsky-Soles (1986-1987) as Kate Jones Lala Carters as Katelyn Jones Jake Wrzesiński as Jack Jones Robert Stainton as Himself Emilia Baumgartner as Hans and Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels as Moose Edwards Jeff Jones Stunts: Tane Nikau Patton Clarence Newton Jack Jones Stunts: Halil Spartak Vladislav Akim Additional Stunts: Kynaston Barrett Leila Deanne Davinia Enola Rayner Jep Hyeon Seo-Yeon Emerson Francis Brennan Dezi Stunt Coordinator: Jack Freeman Choreographers: Ariana Ryanne Catahecassa Nanook Production Designers: Gilmar Sanford Ruben Ararat Hagop Composer: Ron Frankel Animation Production By: Space Needle Animation Studios Nelvana Limited DiC Animation City Trickfilmstudio Overseas Animation By: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Cuckoo's Nest Studio Tastunoko Production AKOM DiC Animation City Japan Live-Action Produced By Sanford Productions and The Disco Studio: Gilmar Sanford Jackson Dunstan Máel Máedóc Ara Lou Aubert Sébastien Zach Travers Claude Josseline Aimée Agathe Riannon Aeronwen Gwallter Marc Régis Maximilien Maxence Babylas Producer: Samuel Venkman Producers: Ruben Ararat Hagop Régis Maximilien Associate Producer: Zach Travers Co-Producer: Jackson Dunstan Line Producer: Michelle Venkman Production Managers: Corbin Tremblay Gilmar Sanford Production Secretary: Lexine Romey Driver/Runner: Brett Johnie Willie Wardrobe: Jeff Jones, Jack Jones, Kate Jones, and Robert Stainton Designed by Sanford Productions and Jake Sanford Wardrobe Designer & Supervisor: Melville Dunstan 1st Wardrobe Assistant: Aglaé Brigitte 2nd Wardrobe Assistant: Paulus Zerach Tailors: Isidore Télesphore Lennox Ned Head of Makeup: Blodwen Enfys SFX Makeup Designer: Nóirín Morna Hair Styling: Carmelita Tabor Hair & Wig Supervisor: Juliane Mylène Image & Sound Production: Grady Omar Malcom Emerson Hilaire Winoc Jules Noëlle Tremblay Director of Photography: Megan David Editor: Danny V. Key Grip: John Hiaasen Best Boy Grip: Ross Morgenstern Gaffer: Kyleigh Dale Best Boy Electrician: Sébastienne Marcellette Renée Camerawork: Isidore Mathéo Guillaume Maldwyn Idwal Priscilla Clémence Marise Giffard Dirk Mitchell Rowley 1st Assistant Camera: Stéphane Loïc Assistant Editor: Kirby Royale Arthur Sound Designer & Supervisor: Ulysses Weldon Sound Mixed At: Sanford Sound Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Boom Mike Operators: Robert André Marc Selby Howard Dialogue Coach: Zénaïde Célestine Jasmine ADR & Voice Director: Susan Roman Sound & ADR Edited At: Little Mountain Sound Studios Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada First Aid & Runner: Yorgos Apostolos Catering By McDonald's Restaurants of Canada, Limited Art Direction & Set Design: Fleurette Léone Georgette Head Carpenter: Aukusti Juho Carpenters: Leland Kaeden Raphaëlle Edmonde Ségolène Alfred Corin Ariel Callum Bhaltair Misti Sal Blacksmith: Honoré Désiré Aldéric Prop Master/SPFX: Hemi Piripi Kahurangi Prop Production: Thibault Mathéo Henri Allan Jonatan Alexandrine Mélisande Aimée Stand-By Props: Jerald Chaz Prop Buyer: Anaïs Ghyslaine Joanne Painter: Ethelbert Linden Puppet Design & Handling: Maverick Hank Alfie Puppet Production: Peter Fluck and Roger Law for Spitting Image Productions Sanford Productions Staff: Creator, CEO & Head of Production: Gilmar Sanford President, Co-Creator & Co-Founder: Jake Sanford Executive Vice President: Clotilde L. Débora Chief Finanical Officer: Catharijne van der Westhuizen Chief Accountant: Maurice Apollinaire Additional Production Services By: Teeman/Sleppin Enterprises Alliance Entertainment Corporation Image Acquisition: Produced Through The Facilities Of: Panorama Film Studios West Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Imagined and Realized By: Sanford Productions With the financial participation of Telefilm Canada The Jeff Jones Show, Jeff Jones, and all other elements are registered trademarks, trademarks, or service marks of Sanford Productions. All Rights Reserved. Distributed Worldwide By: ITC Entertainment Group Season 4-8 Credits Executive Producers: Jake Sanford Samuel Venkman Executive Producers for CBC/Radio Canada: Jarry Léonce Le Borgne Leo Baxendale Executive Producers for Knowledge Network: Mike Schmidt Larry Morgan Directors: Samuel Venkman Jake Sanford Story: Michael Jones Lynton Alger Written By: Jonah Winslow Jake Sanford Valerie Dalglish Steve MacLeod Mick Owen Bolat Bulat Amy Tan Corbin Moss Doug Stone Katie "Kat" Berger Creative Consultants: Devan Clyde Abraham Fraser Gilmar Sanford Story Consultant: Makhmud Nurzhan Script Coordinator: Ethelinda Melba Cast: Jake Sanford as Jeff Jones Jake Wrzesiński as Jack Jones Alina Withers as Kate Jones Robert Stainton as Himself Melissa Compson as Herself Jean-François Baillairgé as Mike Schultz Maggie Stainton as Herself Umeko Izumikawa as Herself Ulises Tobar as Himself and Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels as Moose Edwards Line Producers: Samuel Tijmen Mathys Hippolyte Gervais Original Casting: Spotlight Central Casting Sanford Productions Casting Division, LLC Kate Jones Casting By: Amuse (Japan), Inc. Jeff Jones Stunts: Tane Nikau Frankie Derryl Fulk Zachariah Cyprian Cornell Elliot Bernard Jean-Baptiste R. César Irvine Amhlaidh Kieran Chance Tolly Jamison Andrew Súilleabháin Jack Jones Stunts: Leo Jones Anderson Rab Pàdraig Vladislav Akim Kate Jones Stunts: Kristjana Eydís Þorleifsdóttir Lilac Krista Brooklynn Arabella Visitación Julie Noemí Alicia Robert Stainton Stunts: Kane Hodder Additional Stunts: Kynaston Barrett Leila Deanne Davinia Enola Rayner Jep Hyeon Seo-Yeon Emerson Francis Brennan Dezi Shi Zan Rao Stunt Coordinator: Léopold Josselin Choreographers: Ariana Ryanne Catahecassa Nanook Animation Production By: Space Needle Animation Studios Nelvana Limited DiC Animation City Trickfilmstudio Overseas Animation By: Tastunoko Production Tokyo Movie Shinsha AKOM April 26th Children's Film Studio Studio Gallop Sunrise Magic Bus Pacific Animation Corporation KK C&D Asia Sunwoo Entertainment Hanho Heung-Up Production Reed Live-Action Produced By Sanford Productions and The Disco Studio: Gilmar Sanford Jackson Dunstan Máel Máedóc Ara Lou Aubert Sébastien Zach Travers Claude Josseline Aimée Agathe Riannon Aeronwen Gwallter Marc Régis Maximilien Maxence Babylas Producer: Samuel Venkman Producers: Ruben Ararat Hagop Régis Maximilien Associate Producer: Zach Travers Co-Producer: Jackson Dunstan Line Producer: Michelle Venkman Production Managers: Corin Gustave Félix Gilmar Sanford Production Secretary: Lexine Romey Driver/Runner: Brett Johnie Willie Wardrobe: Jeff Jones, Jack Jones, Kate Jones, and Robert Stainton Designed by Sanford Productions and Jake Sanford Wardrobe Designer & Supervisor: Bysshe Melville Dunstan 1st Wardrobe Assistant: Aglaé Brigitte 2nd Wardrobe Assistant: Paulus Zerach Tailors: Isidore Télesphore Lennox Ned Head of Makeup: Blodwen Enfys SFX Makeup Designer: Nóirín Morna Hair Styling: Carmelita Tabor Hair & Wig Supervisor: Juliane Mylène Image & Sound Production: Grady Omar Malcom Emerson Hilaire Winoc Jules Noëlle Aurélie Ophélie Director of Photography: Clément David Editor: Danny V. Key Grip: Prosper Judicaël Best Boy Grip: Ross Mort Gaffer: Kyleigh Dale Best Boy Electrician: Sébastienne Marcellette Renée Camerawork: Isidore Mathéo Guillaume Maldwyn Idwal Priscilla Clémence Marise Giffard Dirk Mitchell Rowley 1st Assistant Camera: Stéphane Loïc Assistant Editor: Kirby Royale Arthur Sound Designer & Supervisor: Ulysses Weldon Sound Mixed At: Sanford Audio Postproduction Facility Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Boom Mike Operators: Robert André Marc Selby Howard Dialogue Coach: Zénaïde Célestine Jasmine ADR & Voice Director: Susan Roman Sound & ADR Edited At: Sanford Audio Postproduction Facility Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada First Aid & Runner: Yorgos Apostolos Catering By McDonald's Restaurants of Canada, Limited Art Direction & Set Design: Fleurette Léone Georgette Head Carpenter: Aukusti Juho Carpenters: Leland Kaeden Raphaëlle Edmonde Ségolène Alfred Corin Ariel Callum Bhaltair Misti Sal Blacksmith: Honoré Désiré Aldéric Prop Master/SPFX: Hemi Piripi Kahurangi Prop Production: Thibault Mathéo Henri Allan Jonatan Alexandrine Mélisande Aimée Stand-By Props: Jerald Chaz Prop Buyer: Anaïs Ghyslaine Joanne Painter: Ethelbert Linden Puppet Design & Handling: Maverick Hank Alfie Puppet Production: Peter Fluck and Roger Law for Spitting Image Productions Sanford Productions Staff: Creator, CEO & Head of Production: Gilmar Sanford President, Co-Creator & Co-Founder: Jake Sanford Executive Vice President: Clotilde Léonide Débora Chief Finanical Officer: Catharijne van der Westhuizen Chief Accountant: Constant Maurice Apollinaire Additional Production Services By: Teeman/Sleppin Enterprises Alliance Entertainment Corporation Image Acquisition: Produced Through The Facilities Of The: CBC Regional Broadcast Centre Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Imagined and Realized By: Sanford Productions With The Financial Participation Of: Telefilm Canada (Within the framework of a United States-Canada co-production) The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit The Province of British Columbia Film Incentive BC and Film Finances Canada, Ltd. The Jeff Jones Show © & ™ YEAR Sanford Productions The Jeff Jones Show, Jeff Jones, and all other elements are registered trademarks, trademarks, or service marks of Sanford Productions. All Rights Reserved. Distributed Worldwide By: ITC Entertainment Group Season 9-11 Credits Executive Producers: Jake Sanford Samuel Venkman Executive Producer: Mieczysław Młynarczyk Directed by: Jake Sanford Ling Shujiao Patton Clarence Newton Story: Michael Jones Lynton Alger Written By: Jonah Winslow Jake Sanford Mick Owen Bolat Bulat Amy Tan Doug Stone Corbin Moss Katie Berger Ling Shujiao Ron Rubin Creative Consultant: Devan Clyde Story Consultant: Ling Shujiao Cast: Jake Sanford as Jeff Jones Jake Wrzesiński as Jack Jones Alina Withers as Kate Jones Robert Stainton as Himself Melissa Compson as Herself Jean-François Baillairgé as Mike Schultz Maggie Stainton as Herself Umeko Izumikawa as Herself Ulises Tobar as Himself and Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels as Moose Edwards Other Cast Members: Emilia Baumgartner AA Michaels Tane Nikau Ling Shujiao Voice of Ickis: Jürgen Néjadepour Jeff Jones Stunts: Tane Nikau Frankie Derryl Fulk Zachariah Cyprian Cornell Loan Élie Bernard Jean-Baptiste Raoul César Irvine Amhlaidh Kieran Chance Tolly Jamison Andrew Súilleabháin Jack Jones Stunts: Leo Jones Anderson Rab Pàdraig Vladislav Akim Kate Jones Stunts: Kristjana Eydís Þorleifsdóttir Lilac Krista Brooklynn Arabella Visitación Julie Noemí Alicia Additional Stunts: Kynaston Barrett Leila Deanne Davinia Enola Rayner Jep Hyeon Seo-Yeon Emerson Francis Brennan Dezi Shi Zan Rao Producer: Gilmar Sanford Associate Producer: Sasha Sanford Executive Producers — CBC/Radio Canada: Jarry Léonce Le Borgne Leo Baxendale Executive Producers — Knowledge Network: Mike Schmidt Larry Morgan Executive Producer — ITC Entertainment Group: Bill McGaughey Developer and Co-Producer: Mieczysław Młynarczyk Line Producers: Samuel Tijmen Mathys Hippolyte Gervais Production Team: Gilmar Sanford Jackson Dunstan Máel Máedóc Ara Lou Aubert Sébastien Zach Travers Claude Josseline Aimée Agathe Riannon Aeronwen Gwallter Marc Régis Maximilien Maxence Babylas Visualization and Storyboard Artists: Lynton Alger Mick Owen Bolat Bulat Ling Shujiao Production Design: Gilmar Sanford Wardrobe Design: Jeff Jones, Jack Jones, Kate Jones, and Robert Stainton Designed by Sanford Productions and Jake Sanford Wardrobe Designer: Jennifer Scott Wardrobe Production: Les Entreprises de Garde-Robe D'écran, Inc. Saint-Louis-du-Ha! Ha!, Quebec, Canada Make Up/SFX Make Up: Nóirín Morna Jake Sanford Jennifer Scott McKenna Baillairgé Post Production Producer: Régis Maximilien Director of Photography: Clément David Film Transfer and Processing: Megan Scheving-Anderson Videotape Processing: Leonardo Fernandez Post-Production Supervisor: Jackson Dunstan Editing: Danny V. Tariq Anwar Ling Shujiao Composer: Mike Esposito Sound Designer & Supervisor: Ulysses Weldon Sound Mixed At: Sanford Audio Postproduction Facility Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Boom Mike Operators: Robert André Marc Selby Howard Dialogue Coach (Canada): Zénaïde Célestine Jasmine Dialogue Coach (U.S.A.): Joe Bell First Aid & Runner: Yorgos Apostolos Crew: Michael McDowell Zénaïde Célestine Jasmine Lou Aubert Sébastien Zach Travers Claude Josseline Aimée Agathe McKenna Baillairgé Catering By McDonald's Restaurants of Canada, Limited Art Direction & Set Design: Fleurette Léone Georgette Head Carpenter: Aukusti Juho Carpenters: Leland Kaeden Raphaëlle Edmonde Ségolène Alfred Corin Ariel Callum Bhaltair Misti Sal Blacksmith: Honoré Désiré Aldéric Prop Master/SPFX: Hemi Piripi Kahurangi Prop Production: Thibault Mathéo Henri Allan Jonatan Alexandrine Mélisande Aimée Stand-By Props: Jerald Chaz Prop Buyer: Anaïs Ghyslaine Joanne Painter: Ethelbert Linden Puppet Design & Handling: Maverick Hank Alfie Puppet Production: Peter Fluck and Roger Law for Spitting Image Productions Sanford Productions Staff: Creator, CEO & Head of Production: Gilmar Sanford President, Co-Creator & Co-Founder: Jake Sanford Executive Vice President: Clotilde Léonide Débora Chief Finanical Officer: Catharijne van der Westhuizen Chief Accountant: Constant Maurice Apollinaire Lawyers: Duncan Babadzhanian Sharie Hambardzumyan Andrew Zildjian Shavo Katchadourian Darrell Stevens Bob Mnatsakanyan Jean-François Affré-Soghomonyan Mario Dela Cruz Jean Chookaszian Darren Yeghiazaryan Mia Katchadourian General Counsel: Jean-François Frankel Anaïs Fernandez-Robic Produced With The Financial Participation Of: Telefilm Canada (Within the framework of a United States-Canada co-production) The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit The Province of British Columbia Film Incentive BC and Film Finances Canada, Ltd. Produced by Sanford Productions in Canada at The Bridge Studios in British Columbia With the support of the City of Burnaby and the National Film Board of Canada Copyright © YEAR Sanford Productions. Jeff Jones, The Jeff Jones Show, and all other related properties, storylines, ideas, and characters are registered trademarks, trademarks, and/or servicemarks of Sanford Jeff Jones Limited. All rights reserved. Distributed by: ITC Entertainment Group Season 12-present Executive Producers: Jake Sanford Rob Clark Produced by: Brad "Double B" Brynjolfsson Ling Shujiao Directed by: Jake Sanford Second Director: Eli Chávez Written By: Jake Sanford Crystal Stainton Jack Evans Steve MacLeod Bolat Bulat Amy Tan Erik Sanford Cast: Jeff Jones Jake Sanford Jack Jones Jake Wrzesiński Kate Jones Bridgette van der Plank Voice Actors: Ickis Scott McNeil Oblina Grace Park Krumm Sasha Roiz Line Producers: Mark van der Westhuizen Chantal Strand Production Team: David Ka Lik Wong Jennifer Derry Todd Jackson Steve Jacques Crystal Stainton Marco Chávez Devan Zoë Visualization: Devan Zoë Jake Sanford Timothy Stevens Storyboard Artists: Ralph Zondag James Sharp Peter Al-Enezi Ghislain Barbe Production Design: Brad "Double B" Brynjolfsson Jake Sanford Animation: Based on Characters by Jake Sanford, Gilmar Sanford, Amy Tan, and Devan Zoë Produced by Yowza! Animation and Agogo International Ltd. Costume Design: Original Jeff Jones, Jack Jones, Kate Jones, and Robert Stainton Costumes Designed by Sanford Productions and Jake Sanford Costume Designers: Marie-Claude Bourbonnais Renée April Wardrobe: Azul Evans Claude Jenkins Bill Cheung Stefan Hendrikse Renée April Studio Make-Up/SFX Make-Up: Maïna Militza Siân Grigg Ryan Nicholson Kevin Yagher Productions Sid Armour Wigs: Marie-Thérèse Tjamiwa Darrel Timms Senior Editor: Tariq Anwar Editors: Danny V. Rexell Aulaqi Wiebke von Carolsfeld Gaétan Huot Editor/Online Editor: Jasmine "Sandy" Hebert Digital Colorist: Jamie Shujiao Composer: Mike Esposito Theme Song: "Perplexagon Part 3" Performed by Kebu Courtesy of Secret Entertainment Ending Theme: "Yo, Little Brother" Performed by Nolan Thomas Courtesy of Unidisc Music Songs Recorded At: The Warehouse Studio Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Dialogue Recorded At: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio Ltd. Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Audio Zone Montreal, Quebec, Canada Wanted! Sound + Picture + Music Toronto, Ontario, Canada Sound Supervisor/ADR: Sylvain Bellemare Sound Design/Re-Recording Mixer: David Bruguière Sound FX: Catherine Thomas Sound Recordist: Nolan Renée Assistant Sound Recordist: Timothy Hambardzumyan Dialogue Coach/ADR Director: Richard Ian Cox Post-Production Supervisors: Jake Sanford Timothy Hambardzumyan Director of Photography: Yves Bélanger Camera Operator/Camera Crew Supervisor: David Yeghiazaryan Technical Manager: Davies Cadwaladr Studio Manager: Devin Cox Post-Production Assistants: Omar El-Baz David Yeghiazaryan Post-Production Completed At: Capture the Moment Media Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Puppeteers: Gord Robertson Pier Paquette Crystal Stainton Puppet Handlers: Crystal Stainton Joey Thomas Suit Actors: Alisa Walton Kim Yaroshevskaya Oluniké Adeliyi Arsinée Khanjian Crystal Stainton Stunts: Tane Nikau, Jr. Chantal Strand Carisa Hendrix Luigi Cani Chie Tanabe Mark Higgins Gary Connery Edžus Treimanis Māris Štrombergs Stunt Coordinator: Tane Nikau Choreographer: Louise Bédard New character casting by United Talent Agency and Central Casting Crew: Joe "Go Slow, Joe" Marbles Bernadette Wasowski Ted Conners-Robic David Yeghiazaryan Eli Chávez Dommel Evans Still Photographers: Megan Jones Timothy Zoë Catering: Just Right Catering Vancouver Ltd. Art Direction & Set Design: Jolon Bayzhanov Sets: Bill Serta April Evans Eli Chávez Jolon Bayzhanov Props: Amit Shalev Darren Mahkiyoc Steve McManaman Bill Creelman Les Entreprises de Shalev & Sons, LLC Thomas FX Group Inc. Sanford Productions: Creator, Co-Founder, and President-in-Passing: Gilmar Sanford Head of Production, Co-Creator & Co-Founder: Jake Sanford CEO and Chief Finianical Officer: Eli Chávez Legal, Fininace, and Accounting: Shavo Mnatsakanyan Anna Baxendale Mahboob Chattopadhyaya Dave Oxspring General Counsel: Cleo Barleycorn Joe Arnett Endcap Episodes 1-19 An Sanford Productions and FremantleMedia Kids & Family production for CBBC Copyright © 2018 FremantleMedia UK and Sanford Jeff Jones XII Limited. All Rights Reserved. Episode 19-present An Sanford Productions and Thames production for CBBC Copyright © 2018 FremantleMedia UK and Sanford Jeff Jones XII Limited. All Rights Reserved. Category:TV Shows